powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 49: The Final Showdown
is the forty-ninth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the fifth part of the six-episode endgame arc, revealing the horrifying truth regarding the Gorma threat, the final "appearance" of Gorma XV and the true fate of Lieutenant Colonel Gara. Synopsis The Dairanger storm into the Gorma Palace in order to take down their eternal enemy, unknowing of the horrifying extent of Shadam's control of events. Plot Kaku dies and turns into glittering lights that flies away. The five mourn him and Ryo swears to defeat the Gorma once and for all. The five of them gear up and they transform. They call their Mythical Chi Beasts, mount them and fly to the Gorma Palace. Inside the palace, the Gorma applaud Shadam. He makes a speech. Gara runs in with news about Zaidosu becoming clay and dying. Shadam just laughs at her. Everyone keeps saluting him and she is clearly disturbed. They then hear the Dairanger invading and all of them run from the Great Hall. The Dairanger are fighting red Cotpotro. The Gorma confront them. The Dairanger threaten the Gorma and the other Gorma run off scared. Shadam calls for more Cotpotro and two silver warriors. Metal Faced Jiaxu and Zilong, who resemble the armors of Kaku and Shiryuu Chuui. The Dairanger fight them. Shadam and Gara then decide to join the battle. Daigo calls Gara out because of her vendetta against Kujaku. Lin goes after Daigo. Gara jump out of the palace and Daigo and Lin follow her. They meet up outside. Daigo recalls the events of episode 41 when Kujaku cured Gara's scars. Shadam runs to the door and disappears, without opening it. Ryo approaches the door. When he touches it, it lights up. It explodes, pushing him up. Shadam talks to the Emperor, telling him of the Dairangers arrival. He wants the Earth Shaking Jewel but the old Emperor refuses. The Emperor brings out the large red crystal. He blasts Shadam with its power. Shadam falls to the floor. The Emperor laughs and hits Shadam again with the power. Meanwhile, Gara wraps a lasso around Daigo and drags him on the ground, in a circle around her. She throws him down a cliff and he jumps back up but she swings him over her. Lin protects him as he recovers. Emperor blasts Shadam again. Shadam brings his left hand up in the air towards the old crazy man. Emperor XV's third eye rolls back and he becomes clay. His hand crumbles and the jewel falls into Shadam's hand. It happens the Emperor was only a clay copy. The Emperor screams as he crumbles and Shadam laughs at his accomplishment. Only the Emperor's head is left. Kazu throws a Dairinken on one of the soldiers and Shouji kicks his head in. He disappears. Ryo comes in and destroys the other one with his fire attack. Ryo tells them to call their powers to open the door Shadam has locked. It blows up and they enter the Emperor's room. In the chamber, the three see the Emperor's head crumble. Shadam laughs and their attention is directed to him, he is already standing on a column high up. Gara laughs because she is winning against Lin and Daigo. She goes after them again. Daigo does his illusion attack. Lin does her wind attack and knocks Gara down. Daigo is about to do Gara in when... Then his peacock feather falls and glows. It flies away and the two Dairanger follow it. Daigo and Lin are taken out of armor by the energy. Kujaku appears on a high point of rocks. She calls for the 'real' Gara. Daigo is shocked and so is the Gara we have grown to know. Kujaku explains that the Gara they had been fighting was a fake so the real Gara has been dead all this time and in heaven. Heavenly Gara moves her hand and evil Gara screams and turns to clay, breaking apart. Lin shields her eyes as there is just a head. The real Gara calls for it to disappear. Daigo looks back at Kujaku, she and the real Gara hold hands and leave to the Heavens, not before Kujaku bids him farewell. Inside the palace, Shadam uses the power of the jewel and becomes the new Emperor. Shadam laughs much like the last Emperor. He blasts at Ryo, Shouji and Kazu. The three circle around the new Emperor and gives them a blow using the crystal. His sanity slowly breaks down and he tortures Ryo, knocking him around everywhere. Just then the Earth quakes. Daigo and Lin gasp as Daijinryuu has returned. This time, Daijinryuu is directly attacking the palace. The humanoid Gorma scramble around as the palace deteriorates. Daigo and Lin fear for the safety of their friends. Kameo and Kou arrive and join Lin and Daigo. A hole breaks from the ceiling of the palace and Dairinjyuu's energy starts entering, causing fires inside. Shadam curses the Dairanger and flies up and attacks the three men. Fire raises high in the air as Shadam laughs. Daigo looks at the palace angrily. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Notes *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' ShishiRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' HououRanger *This episode is the final appearance of Gorma Emperor XV, Kujaku and the clay clone of Gara; this is also the only appearance of the "true Gara". DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 5 features episodes 41-50.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura